Forever And Always
by Anelah
Summary: Jack meets Angelica again after 5 years, only to discover she is married and has a child, that may not be her husbands. One-Shot.


**Hello everyone!**

 **I know I have to update „Pirate´s Life", but I just had to get this idea out of my head. So, please enjoy and don´t forget to review! :)**

 _ **Forever And Always**_

* * *

It had been two months. Angelica now lived in Port Royal, where she was planning on staying. She had had enough of pirates for at least another 100 years of her extended life. She was simply enjoying being a normal woman. She had been thinking about returning to Seville, but she figured that would bring back too many memories.

Memories of Jack and of the time in the convent. Memories of her mother dieing in her bed, memories of everything.

Angelica hated him. Jack Sparrow. The man who she once loved more than god himself. He had done everything one could possibly do to hurt someone.

He lied.

He left.

He cheated.

He came back.

He used her.

He pretended.

He lied. Again.

And if that wasn´t enough he killed her only loved one.

Her father.

Angelica´s mood got worse as she thought of all this and she started walking faster without looking where she was going.

Suddenly she ran into someone. Or something. She just hoped she hadn´t broken anything since she was at the market.

„Oh, I´m so sorry, miss." Said the voice of a man. Angelica looked up and wanted to push past, but stopped.

He had blonde hair that he was wearing in a ponytail. His beard was shaved off and he had bright blue eyes. He was certainly whealthy, judging by his clothes. Angelica just stared. She had hardly ever seen such blue eyes before.

The man saw her stare and smiled politely. „Is there a problem, miss?"

He looked the woman up and down. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes, but in the sunlight they had a lighter glow to them. Her lips were full. Her face was simly beautiful. She was wearing a smiple dark brown dress with a black corsett and boots that he could hardly see because the dress was so long. He estimated her to be around 35 years old, but it was hard to tell.

Suddenly, Angelica snapped back to reality and broke the awkward silence. „Sorry, sir, I… uh… Have a… good…" Angelica stammered and started to walk away slowly. „…day?" the man finished for her. Angelica felt like the most stupid person alive at that moment.

„You´re Spanish, yes?" The man asked in his British accent. Angelica smiled and nodded, then walked off.

„Wait! Miss! Can I talk to you? Do you have a moment?" The guy asked Angelica while gently grabbing her arm.

* * *

„Do you, Mister Johnathan Smith, take Miss Angela Beard to be your lawfully-wedded wife?" The old priest shouted. The people in the church cringed at the volume. „I DO!" Jonathan yelled back and his soon-to-be wife smiled in amusement.

„AND DO YOU, MISS ANGELA BEARD, TAKE MISTER JONATHAN SMITH TO BE YOUR LAWF…" he was cut off by her screaming: „I DO, OF COURSE I BLOODY DO, WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE ENGANGED AND STANDING HERE?!" Jonathan laughed. It was true, though.

„Alright…where was I…" the priest mumbled to himslef, but everyone could hear. His finger travelled along the text in his book. „…Oh, I don´t know, just kiss." The priest declared, clearly annoyed and hurt by the bride´s comment. So they kissed.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Mrs. Smith woke up early that day, one week later. Jonathan was still asleep. She went to the bathroom, but stoppe das she walked past the mirror. Irritated, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Then a bright smile lit up her face. There was definitely a baby bump on her belly. Quite big already, she wondered how she couldn´t have noticed that before. She was having a baby! She and Johnathan! Angela Smith grinned widely. How should she tell him?

As she sat there, in front of the mirror, on the floor, caressing her bump, a frown appeared on her face. Something was off. It wasn´t possible. How could her bump be that big after just a few days?

„Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… shit…" the woman just felt pure horror and fear overcome her now. This. Was. Bad.

* * *

 _ **About two months earlier…**_

„ _You can be so charming when you want something, Jack. The trick is finding out what."_

„ _Tell me the rules."_

„ _You and I are as thick as thieves, love."_

„ _With these items… with these items… you may take all the years of life from another, Jack."_

* * *

 _ **Back in the present**_

Jonathan opened the door to the bathroom. „Angela? Oh my god… is that… Are we going to be parents?" He stammered in shock, pointing at her belly. Angela grinned. „Yes… I am… and… you… WE!" They laughed, although „Angela´s" laugh was forced.

Later that day, at night, to be precise, Johnathan woke up to hear soft crying come from the bathroom. He peeked in through the door, but he couldn´t understand what Angela was saying, because she was whispering something, while lieing on the bathroom floor, her back facing towards him.

„I hate him. He ruins everything. How am i ever going to explain this? A child that´s not his? No damn way. Curse you to hell, Jack Sparrow… i can´t have this baby… I can´t… Why didn´t I just leave him sit on the cannon with his stupid wine and music and candellight? Or at least just dance! Just a dance and a drink would´ve been fine!"

„Angela? Why are you crying?" Johnathan´s voice came from behind her. She was married now. She loved john, didn´t she? She turned around and hugged him and kissed his lips gently. „Just scared." At least, that wasn´t a lie. She´d raise her, or well, their child happily here in Port Royal. Angel(ic)a smiled to herself. She´d just have to get used to the name „Angela". She couldn´t risk anyone finding out she was the pirate Angelica Teach.

* * *

 _ **Five years later**_

Jack was out of rum. That was the only reason he came here.

He hated Port Royal. He was wanted in Port Royal. Well, and in London… and Singapore… and Cuba…

But he needed rum. His whole crew were looking for the precious drink. Exept Pintel and Ragetti. They had to watch the ship. He didn´t want Hector Barbossa to steal his Black Pearl again. He´d spent almost 2 years trying to get her out of the bottle!

He was at the market now. Sneakily, he grabbed a bottle and hid it under his coat. Everything was going to plan.

„OI! YOU! PIRATE! STOP THE FILTHY PIRATE! HE STOLE ME RUM!"

„Bugger" Jack thought as he started running.

„All part of the plan, yes?" He heard an amused voice say. It came from around the corner. Jack turned and… stopped.

There, leaning against the wall of a house was… Angelica Teach.

She was wearing a dress. Ordinary clothes. Ordinary clothes for a special woman… Jack didn´t like it.

He walked up to her. Could hevwalk up to her? It had been 5 years. She hadn´t aged a bit. Jack would´ve expected Angeliac to slap him or something like that, but she just smiled slightly.

Angelica wasn´t happy. Her husband treated her like his servant and he hated her. He had an affaire with another woman, she knew it. Her daughter was also not getting enough attention.

„Angelica." Jack just said. Angelica smiled sadly. „I go by the name of Angela now. To hide my identity." She explained. Jack stared at her. „A…Ange… _Angela_? Of all name´s on this entire planet you chose _that_?"

„Well… _Angelica_ , do you… live here?" Jack continued to ask her. Angelica simply nodded. „Yes."

„How can you live _here_? You should be sailing the seas on your father´s ship!" Jack exclaimed.

He noticed that Angelica constantly looked around, as if she was searching for something. „He´s coming! You have to go!" Angelica whispered all of the sudden, while pulling him inside a blacksmith´s.

They were closely sqashed together next to the door, in order to hold it closed.

Jack noticed she smelled different. Different perfume.

„Who was that?" Jack mumbled to himself, Angelica didn´t react.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, jack said:

„Angelica, come with me. Just like in those times. This time I won´t save you from a convent, but a boring life and city and from Angela Smith. Let´s find Angelica Teach in you again." Jack grinned at her.

Angelica smiled weakly and her eyes filled with tears.

„I can´t" She whispered. „Jack, I´m married. My husband hates me, but I can´t divorce him. We have a cild, I can´t leave her with him."

Jack couldn´t believe her. „You lie." He insisted.

„You´re right" Angelica swallowed hard. „I lie, because it´s not our child. It´s yours. And mine. You and me. _Our_ child. I´m so sorry, Jack. I couldn´t tell you before."

Jack just stared past her. He had to save Angelica, she was going to live the rest of her life, a long, long time, here with a crazy husband. She could take the kid. He didn´t want kids, but if it meant that Angelica could be there with him…

He had felt awful ever since he abandoned her. He still loved her. He couldn´t abandon her again!

„I…You can take the kid. Just come with me… please. What´s it´s name?" Jack interrupted himself.

„Her name´s Luna. She´s five. She looks so much like you it hurts." Angelica told him, being completely honest.

„Angelica, listen to me! This, here, this will kill you. Mark my words. Come with me. You and Luna. Please!" Jack begged her. She couldn´t say no. Couldn´t she?

Angelica smiled at him sadly, through her tears.

„I know. But I can´t come. Our relationship was always far from perfect, but… you made my life interesting and worth living. Those times… Jack. It was a dream. It wasn´t perfect, but it was just like a dream for me. Dreams never last, Jack. It was just a dream. Nothing more. I love you, Jack Sparrow. Please remember that. Forever. And always."

With those words, Angelica Teach opened the door and slipped outside, smiling one last, teary smile at the man she loved.

* * *

 **I know you´ll hate me for this ending. But I know that most of my Jackelica fanfics will have a happy ending, so I decided to make this a sad one. Besides, you can use your imagination and who knows? Perhaps Jack ran after her, after she left him. Anyways...**

 **Hope they weren´t all too OOC, but… whatever xD**

 **Pls R &R! byeeee :)**


End file.
